


Krennic deserves better

by AsakaMiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Orson Krennic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 「我」魂穿盖伦搞克总弯爱直太惨，让我来好好安慰一下白孔雀第一人称，可代。【】为我和盖伦在内心的对话「」为实际说出来的话“我”可以控制自己是这脑子里想问题还是和盖伦对话看我把白孔雀宠上天（顺便操哭
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic/Reader





	Krennic deserves better

一个平常的工作日，一场普普通通的会议，我帮着领导看合同条款，在会议室讨论还有什么漏洞。  
今天天气不好，雷雨交加，窗外不远处的大桥上都看不见几辆汽车，路上更是没有行人。  
突然一道闪电劈了下来，像把天空撕裂一般，随后而来的雷声把会议室里的人都吓了一跳，他们议论起今天糟糕的天气。  
自然现象而已，况且这楼上又有避雷针，不可能有什么事吧。  
又是一道闪电和惊雷，伴随着雷声，会议室里的灯全灭了，一下子和外面一样黑暗。  
合着这楼还真给劈了，我甚至听见别的房间传来惊叫。  
会议室黑成这样，讨论也就自然中止，我打开手机却发现连不上无线信号。  
雷雨天把通信基站都给劈了？  
又是一道闪电，比前面几次都要亮。由于我们的会议室装的是落地窗，白光直接照亮整个房间，我从来没有见过那么亮的闪电。

没有听见随之而来的雷声，我的头晕了一阵子，猛的睁开眼睛后，我面前出现了一些陌声的面孔。  
他们穿着奇怪的制服，像是军装，但看不出来是哪个国家。然后我注意到他们的袖子上像国徽样的标志，似曾相识，绝对在哪见过……诶，这不是星战里的银河帝国吗？  
什么情况，我们不是在会议室里帮领导看合同吗？我这是穿越了？那我是谁？穿越到星战世界？Are you kidding me?  
我坐在长桌的最前面，像是个领导。而我桌上摆放着的白纸黑字上全是数学符号，我根本看不懂。  
我整个人蒙了。环视四周，这间会议室比我们的严肃许多，长桌两侧坐着的人像是科研人员，窗外也下着大雨，只是没有打雷闪电。

「厄索博士？」突然底下的人喊了一声，我不确定他是不是在喊我。我迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，和那个人对视。他的确在喊我的名字。  
厄索博士……不会是盖伦·厄索，被克伦尼克总监单相思的那个盖伦吧？这……我咽了一口口水。

作为一位优秀的501军团成员，纯正帝国粉，我绝对不能接受自己魂穿到一个帝国叛徒身上。关键这还不算是重点，我自从看完侠盗后就一直很心疼克伦尼克总监。他为盖伦付出那么多，盖伦却根本不领情，还间接毁掉他的成果，毁掉他的事业、人生，这太令人难过了。  
也许这么想算是偏执，当时和我一起看电影的同学也这么说。她说错在克伦尼克，他不该执意让盖伦建造死星，为盖伦「安排」他本不需要的事情。  
我也不知道怎么反驳她，但站在克伦尼克的角度，我并不认为他做错了什么，只是立场不同而已。况且爱一个人也不需要什么理由，不由自主地就可能为他付出一切，也同样希望得到对等的爱。  
凭借自己的本事一步步接近权力的中央，好不容易才抓住一些东西，却因为不可原谅的背叛，失去一切。  
当一切都被毁灭殆尽，被自己一手建造的致命武器杀死，一定会痛至心扉。

等等我为什么在想这些问题？我难道不应该想一想我该怎么在这个世界上生存下来吗？  
我一个18岁后就没再碰过数学，高数没上过的大学文科生，甚至连纸上这些数学符号都不认识……  
我他妈现在是……死星的总工程师啊！完了完了这个样子死星也造不出来了……帝国怎么办啊怎么办……

【你能听到我的声音吗？】突然，脑内传来一个声音，这真把我吓了一跳。难道我虽然魂穿盖伦，但他的意识还保留在体内吗？

【你是……盖伦厄索？】我试探德问道。  
【是。应该是因为刚才的闪电，让你的意识进入我的身体。我现在不能完全解释这个问题，但这是可以解决的。】他的语气很笃定，帝国首屈一指的科学家，死星总工程师，即便这种我已经不能理解的灵魂穿越问题，他也能解决吗？  
【那这样最好。呃，那你是不是应该，帮我把这个会开完。我……看不懂这写的都是啥。】  
【我没法控制身体。】盖伦说道，【六点半了，你就让他们先散会。待会儿去餐厅，有个麻烦的家伙在等你。】  
我一直觉得盖伦很软弱，在对待很多事情上。但他现在的镇静让我觉得恐惧，明明被我控制了身体，他却好像完全不紧张。  
至于他口中麻烦的家伙，大概就是克伦尼克吧。我在内心叹了口气，我发现自己似乎可以选择与盖伦对话还是自己内心想问题。这样也好，不然我估计已经和盖伦吵起来了。  
「时间也不早了，先散会吧。」我放下那堆纸，第一个离开会议室。我等不及想见见克伦尼克了。穿着白披风的帝国军官，蓝色的眼睛，骄傲的白孔雀。  
我早就烦我的社畜生活了，既然来了，那就看看能不能让克伦尼克、让帝国逆天改命！  
啊虽然我觉得很快盖伦就能找到让我滚回去的方法。算了算了，在此之前，既来之则安之，反正我掌握身体的控制权，至少去和克伦尼克说说话。

到了餐厅，那抹显眼的白色立刻吸引了我的眼球。我仿佛能感受到盖伦沉重的脚步，他很不情愿地被我拖了过去。  
「盖伦！」看到我后克伦尼克向我招手，他微微笑起的样子真好看。  
我坐在他的对面，桌上已经摆好了食物，看上去也挺好吃。  
「嗯，抱歉来晚了，克伦尼克。」我向他道歉，然后听见脑子里盖伦的声音。  
【你怎么知道他叫克……】  
厄索博士啊，你就好好看着我怎么撩他吧。  
唔，掌握着盖伦身体的控制权，这感觉好极了。尤其是面对着自己喜欢的帝国白孔雀，而且还知道他对我有超越友情的感情。  
撩人谁不会。面对着漂亮的克伦尼克，当然得做点什么。  
或许已经习惯了盖伦的冷淡，从头至尾克伦尼克就没再对我说话，一直低着头吃饭。  
我总觉得他想跟我说些什么，我觉得他有烦心的事，我甚至觉得他眼里带着点委屈和不满。像是工作上遇到不顺心的事了。  
「克伦尼克，有什么想说的话，就跟我说好了。」吃完餐盘里的食物，我笑着抬起头，对上那双略显惊讶的蓝眼睛。  
随后他露出欣慰的表情，显然是没有预料到我会主动听他倾诉。很快他就滔滔不绝地说起来，关于他的上司，塔金总督，还有一些别的我没听过名字的人。  
我其实因为听不懂，但他说出来心里也好受点。看来是被上司欺负了。

伊杜下着雨，就像永远不会停一样。我本来想带他出去转转，散散心，但真的没地方去。  
餐厅的人越来越少，我给克伦尼克拿了冰淇淋。私心作祟，我拿了一个大圣代和两个勺子准备和他一起吃。但转念一想，能和「盖伦」吃同一个圣代，克伦尼克也会开心的。虽然不是真正的盖伦，但四舍五入也是同一个身体同一张脸。  
【九点半了，赶紧走吧。我们需要想办法让你的意识回到自己的身体里去。】  
一直没说话的盖伦终于不耐烦地开口了。我决定不管他，冰淇淋还没吃呢。  
克伦尼克惊讶地看着那个圣代，我把勺子递给他的时候，他瞪大眼睛看着我，不敢相信发生的一切。我甚至发现他的睫毛上沾了点水，鼻尖都发红了。  
「一起吃吧，克伦尼克。」我把勺子放在他的手上，笑着对他点了点头，真不知道我现在看起来到底是什么样子的。  
现在开始纠结要不要喊他奥森了。  
【你认为他是个好人？】盖伦的声音又在脑海响起，我决定威胁他一下，让他不要打扰我调戏克伦尼克。  
【我知道所有的事情，包括你妻子的死，你和克伦尼克之间的恩怨，以及……你对死星的阴谋。现在请你不要再打扰我。】  
听到死星的名字后，盖伦一下就闭嘴了，而且把意识藏得很深，我能感觉到自己对这具身体完全的支配权。  
「盖……盖伦。」他吃了第一口冰淇淋，突然抬起头问我，受宠若惊的表情让我觉得揪心，「还会有……下次吗？」  
「当然。」我脱口而出，帮盖伦打了一个包票。我离开后大概也不可能有第二次了，毕竟盖伦……算了，别想这些。我只是想让他现在开心点，占着盖伦的身体，好好宠宠他。  
我们之后一言不发，你一口我一口地吃掉了大圣代。看见他嘴角的巧克力酱，我就拿起桌上的湿巾，把手伸过去轻轻擦拭他的嘴角。  
他被这个动作彻底搅乱了心绪，一片绯红在他的脸颊晕开，我甚至能感受到吹在我手背上热乎乎的急促呼吸。  
我依旧是笑意盈盈，看他害羞的样子。他也只会对盖伦一个人这样近乎完全敞开吧。你到底知不知道他爱着你啊，盖伦厄索。这话我没和潜意识里的盖伦讲，我不想听他的任何回答。  
之后一切就都变得顺理成章，我们推推搡搡地进了他的房间，盖伦比他高三四厘米，我轻轻松松地把克伦尼克推倒在床上。红色布满他的脸颊和侧颈，或许是因为紧张，因为慌乱，或许是因为喜悦。  
【你碰过他吗？】我问意识深处的盖伦。  
【你简直疯了。】他控制不了身体，只能低声骂我。  
【你得告诉我你以前有没有上过他。】我重复了一遍自己的问题，不过这回盖伦以沉默对抗。那好吧，你不说就不说。哼，反正就算有过，也不可能让他多舒服。  
克伦尼克一件衣服也没脱，甚至穿着披风，我喜欢他这个样子。  
我伸出手把他拉起来，让他坐在床边。克伦尼克一直非常顺从，眼含期待，我甚至看见他吐了吐小舌头，可爱极了。  
「来，脱裤子。」我故意压低声音和他说话，这听起来更加色情。  
克伦尼克对我勾起一个羞涩的笑，主动地脱掉黑色的制服裤和军靴，光脚踩在地面上。  
我看见他半勃的阴茎，雪白修长的腿，他的手撑在床沿，含情脉脉地看着我。他一定很期待这一幕。  
【快停下吧，该死。】  
【你也会爽到的，厄索博士。】  
不再管内心纠结的盖伦，我跪在他的床下，正对着他的下身，用右手包裹住阴茎的下端，轻轻挤捏，然后上下滑动。很快它的头就翘了起来，我还听见克伦尼克发出的舒服的叹气。  
「Well,Krennic.I gonna be choke by something more than your aspiration.」  
当然他听不懂这句话的意味，毕竟那件事还没有发生。  
说完我便埋下头，用舌尖舔了舔伞顶，在粉色的龟头上恶意地打转。顺着阴茎的纹路一路向下，甚是把敏感的囊袋都舔湿。克伦尼克发出舒服的呻吟声，喊着盖伦的名字，我现在非常好奇盖伦的感受。生理反应是一方面，更有意思的还是他的想法。他会觉得恶心，罪恶，还是……舒服呢？待会儿就知道了。  
我迫不及待地含住了他渗着前液的阴茎，有节奏地吮吸，我突然感觉后颈一阵温热的触感，是克伦尼克的手。他双手交叉在我的脑袋后面，我轻轻仰起头对上他的蓝眼睛，眯起眼睛示意他继续。  
Choke me,honey.  
这么想着，他就压着我的头把阴茎送到喉咙口。说不难受是假的，但毕竟是好看的白孔雀，如果这能让他舒服，也无所谓。  
他开始「盖伦盖伦」地喊起来，我也感受到阳物在口腔中胀大。我脑子里突然涌现这样疯狂的想法，如果我能一直做他的盖伦就好了。  
我感觉他要射了，他也把阴茎伸到我喉咙的最深处，这时我感受到来自别处的痛苦。或许来自盖伦的意识，可他也不说什么，毕竟我们现在的身体感受是一模一样，他也是被深喉的状态呢。  
温热的液体灌进了口腔，我咽下去很多，甚至能感受到盖伦的喉结上下动了动。真有意思。我有些呛到，克伦尼克及时抽出阴茎，咳嗽两声后，我瞥见他高潮时的神色，真是诱人犯罪。  
【够了吧？】我听见盖伦饱含痛苦的声音。我猜不是因为刚才的口交，毕竟克伦尼克还是挺温柔的。不过，给自己现在的仇人口，这心情真不好说。  
不过他开什么玩笑？还没开始呢。  
【我们还没照顾好他呢。】我这语气大概很欠揍，但他也揍不了我。我刚才差点在克伦尼克面前笑出来，但我还是忍住了。

「来，上床。」我对他说，自己还一件衣服没脱。  
克伦尼克想解开他的披风和上衣，但被我阻止了。  
「穿着，我喜欢你这样。」我倒是挺喜欢盖伦这个声音，低沉而有磁性，适合做爱的时候说些色情话。  
克伦尼克眼睛亮了亮，软绵绵地说了声「好的」，然后主动爬上床。

他的手掌撑着席梦思，背对着我趴跪在床上。白色的披风盖在完美的胴体上，可以看见他身体的曲线，两只脚刚好伸在披风的外面，然后我才注意到他的屁股。虽然被制服下摆和披风一起盖住，但实在翘极了，让人忍不住想去揉捏，在上面留下红色掌印。  
和这一身比起来，情趣内衣真的什么都算不上。尤其是想起来白披风下面的光裸的两条大腿，下半身那块可都是中空的。  
想到这儿我就开始头脑充血了。  
【盖伦，这有没有润滑剂之类的东西？】  
果然不回我。  
【没有也没关系，不过这样干起来，他估计要疼晕过去。】我一边隔着披风来回抚摸克伦尼克的大腿，一边在脑子里对盖伦说道。  
沉默良久后，盖伦冷冷地回道，【心疼的也是你吧。】  
【这你说的没错。不过，既然你那么肯定，能够把我的意识送回我的身体，如果你对克伦尼克做了这种事情，估计以后会很麻烦。】适当的威胁和利弊分析总是很有用，我感受到盖伦内心的挣扎，可他始终不告诉我。  
算了。  
不再理会盖伦，我把克伦尼克的披风掀起来，反盖在他的背上，光洁的大腿和制服上衣下若隐若现的屁股暴露在我眼前。我把上衣下摆也向上翻，看见可爱的小洞，竟然已经分泌出了点点液体。穴口周围的软肉略显红肿，仔细看大腿根部还有被掐红的印子，看得出来被掐得很用力。红印还没有变成淤青，像是最近才留下的。  
我开始好奇是谁碰的他。塔金总督？噗，帝国果然很乱呢。  
我扒开他的臀瓣，那个小洞一缩一缩的，从这个角度甚至能看到里面粉红色媚肉。  
被翻到身上的披风在床上展开，披风下的身体焦躁地扭动着。  
舌尖触碰到穴口的时候，克伦尼克发出了一声舒服的媚叫，我忽然觉得心疼，他一定一直很期待盖伦对他做这些，可我不是盖伦，在他身上留下这些痕迹的也一定不是盖伦。  
当我舔过周围的红肿时，克伦尼克又叫了一声，这次或许是因为疼。  
我的手继续在他的大腿上煽风点火，从腿弯抚摸到大腿根，在囊袋上停留，然后是小腿、脚踝。我发现自己的身体也有了反应，把裤裆处撑得涨涨的。  
【这可是你自己身体的反应啊。】我故意对盖伦说，叫他不告诉润滑剂在哪。不过话说回来，克伦尼克应该会有这种东西吧。  
「克伦尼克，你有……」  
话没说完，克伦尼克就回我，润滑剂在他上衣口袋里。染上情欲而微微升调的声音可真好听。  
在口袋里放这种东西，果然最近才被别人干过。不过也正常，暴躁与骄傲中暗藏着脆弱，那双蓝色的眼睛如宝石般纯净，想对他出手的人也肯定不少。  
我不也是吗。  
他似乎想对我解释些什么，但我凑上前吻了吻柔顺的头发，对他说没有关系。

把润滑剂涂满食指中指，左手隔着披风和制服抓住他的腰肢，让他始终保持翘起屁股的样子。  
克伦尼克始终很顺从，还把屁股翘得更高，侧头看我。他微微笑着，那个笑容真是又脆弱又美丽。  
「放松点。」亲了亲他露出的侧腰，我把湿滑的食指一点点塞进热乎乎的甬道里。里面很紧，还在不断收缩，试图把手指绞得更深。  
突然，我心底蔓延起一阵莫名痛苦，还有纠结的情绪。这不属于我。  
【别纠结了，一起让他舒服舒服吧。】  
深吸一口气，平复刚才的情绪，还好，我依旧掌握着这具身体完全的控制权。  
「盖伦……」看我没怎么动，克伦尼克扭着腰催我。真诱人。

我以前从来没有对任何人做过这种事，埋在心底的疯狂的欲望和施暴欲被面前这个漂亮的人彻底激发出来，已经迫不及待了。什么法律，什么秩序，现在都可以抛诸脑后了。  
我塞进两根手指，指甲刮擦他的内壁，两根手指一起在他身体里打着转，毫不意外地听见他嘴里细碎的呻吟。  
当挤进第三根手指的时候，本来保持趴跪姿势的克伦尼克突然就瘫在床上，指甲抠住床单尖叫出声。是我碰到什么敏感的地方了吗？我很好奇，于是在手指停留的地方轻轻按压，果不其然，他的身体立刻抽搐起来，就像被抓住的麻雀，无助地扑腾着翅膀。  
「啊——盖伦，别碰……」  
他的叫声好听极了，比我看的那些尴尬的钙片主角不知道好到哪里去。不过，他不知道他越叫越能激起我对他的犯罪欲吗？我不出声地笑了笑，俯下身吻他暴露在空气中的脖子，转而撕咬、吮吸，想在上面留下印记。

他要是我的就好了。我突然这样想。我如果是塔金总督，或许我可以在某个他又说话反对我的时候，或者没有任何理由，把他叫到我的办公室，把他狠狠摔到墙上，啃咬他的脖颈，留下牙印，宣誓着他是我的所有之物。然后撞进他的身体，让他哭出来，求我轻一点。  
我大概也不会忍心杀他，就任其在我面前骄傲张扬，给他一些权力让他炫耀，然后在晚上再把他按在床上，让他只对我一个人哭。  
想一想就很美好啊，你说是吧，盖伦。不过，这倒也无所谓，但单就把克伦尼克按在床上操这件事，你也能做到，问题就是你想不想了。  
或许克伦尼克还会反抗总督，在他身下挣扎、嘶吼，但面对着你，他甚至会笑着接受，接受一切。  
你可真幸运，盖伦。

克伦尼克趴在床上大喘着气，他的阴茎重新挺立起来，渗出白色的前液。  
我现在终于觉得披风碍事，给他解掉，挂在床边的椅背上。现在我可以清清楚楚地看见他漂亮的腰肢，在黑色的腰带的束缚下，显得纤细而脆弱。

我抽出手指，指尖粘连着他的体液，拉出白浊的丝线。  
「奥森，我进来了。」我实在太喜欢盖伦这低沉又性感的嗓音了。  
他还没来得及惊诧我喊了他的名，我就对着那个翘起的屁股，对着那微张的小洞，把硬邦邦的下体用力顶了进去。  
整根阴茎没入他的体内时，克伦尼克呻吟着，手抓紧最近的枕套。  
由于他背对着我，我看不见他的表情，他会不会已经哭了呢？  
我两只手一起掐住他快要架不住的腰肢，把他的身体扶住，然后开始抽拔阴茎。那种感觉我是第一次体会，高热柔软的小洞，甬道紧致而湿润，夹住我的下体，不仅是阴茎，连我的大脑都在充血。  
我加大抽插的力度与速度，克伦尼克的娇喘声也随着速度的加快越来越大，真是浪得不行。

「Harder...Ah,Galen...Overpower me...」我越用力他越是兴奋，明明被顶得身体前后摇晃，却还不知廉耻地浪叫。  
「Oh yes,make it hurt...Ah Galen...fuck...」  
无论是呻吟声还是他口中这些毫无羞耻的话，都像是催情剂，一点点消磨我的理智。既然他那么想要，就把他干到求饶好了。  
呻吟声变成了重复的盖伦的名字，莫名的嫉妒突然袭上心头。虽然我清楚自己根本没资格嫉妒，但如今谈理智就是搞笑。  
我单手扶住他的腰，另外一只手使劲捂住他的嘴，所有的话都被堵在嘴里。  
我朝那个刚刚发现的敏感点上使劲捅撞，他的身体就像触电一样抖起来，呜咽透过指缝传出。我突然感觉手指上一阵湿热，大概是他的眼泪，那真是哭得不成样子了。  
放开他的嘴后，我恶意地腾出两根手指伸进他的嘴里，也确信他不会咬我。指尖上是舌头温热的触感，他舔舐着我的手指，被顶弄得直哭还不忘取悦我。  
凭什么是你啊，盖伦。  
不明所以的愤怒与嫉妒充斥着大脑，我竟提起右手狠狠打了他的屁股。伴随着痛苦的呻吟声，一个鲜红的掌印随之浮现。同时他的后穴也一收，刺激我的阴茎。  
我像着了魔一样，再次落下一掌，克伦尼克大声喊了盖伦的名字，里面又紧了一下。  
他的身体始终没有脱离我的掌控，依旧乖乖地趴跪着。他想挣脱的话，应该也很容易。  
这种嫉妒真的是太好笑了。我又何必打他呢。我放缓了抽插的力度，顺便揉捏起那红肿的屁股。我看着我们交合的地方，阴茎把他的后穴彻底撑开，我甚至能看见每一次抽出时被带出来的那一点点软肉。  
并不是我压制了他，只是他愿意对我敞开。  
这样一想，也没什么不好。虽然这里不存在「我」的概念。

我想看看他的脸。  
「奥森，翻个身，我想看着你。」  
抽出下体，克伦尼克艰难地翻了个身，在我身下张开大腿躺平。现在我终于可以好好看着他的脸了。  
泪水还留在他的脸上，嘴角溢出的是刚刚被我搞出来的涎水。  
我从来没见过那么蓝的眼睛。像蓝色水晶，在阳光下熠熠生辉。带着罪恶的纯净，令人沉醉其中。  
他对我微笑。

You deserve better.  
我真的很想对他这么说。  
你根本不该爱他。

我的手停留在他的脸上，或许是因为露出了怜惜的神色，克伦尼克突然环住我的脖子向自己的嘴靠近，担心我说出什么他不想听见的话。  
可我不会的。现在我眼里只有你。  
我闭上眼睛享受他的吻。享受舌头间的搅动。我们互相挑逗着敏感的上颚、牙龈，吮吸对方嘴里的空气。当舌头分开时，一条淫靡的银丝让我们之间的气氛变得更加色情。

「我爱你，奥森。」我情不自禁地对他说，已经是不计后果了。  
盖伦不爱他，我今天让克伦尼克有多舒服多兴奋，盖伦就能让他多失望多痛苦。  
盖伦厄索你可真是个人渣。  
话说回来，好久没听见盖伦的声音了。无论理智有多纠结，身体终究是诚实的。真的有人能抗拒面前这具身体的诱惑吗？  
他被这句告白搞得不知所措，想说什么又不知道如何开口。我示意他什么也不用说，脱掉他的制服外套和衬衣，让他浑身赤裸地面对我。  
「我都知道的，奥森。」

我重新进入他的身体，高热的甬道里，粉色的媚肉像一个个小嘴吮吸我的下体。每一次撞击克伦尼克都会轻轻嗯一声，他微微张嘴，隐隐约约可以看见里面能说会道的小舌头，他半阖着眼睛，绯红色布满全身。  
我抚摸他的脸蛋、锁骨、肩膀，然后俯身一口咬在他的左肩，吮吸出红印。随后和他十指相扣，把两只手都按在床头，然后继续撕咬他的侧颈、嘴唇，在他身上留下一个个绯红的痕迹。他闭上眼睛享受，呼吸急促而燥热，巨大的快感让他说出来的话都断断续续。  
他的身体就像会自动分泌液体，我都能听到交合处发出的水声，噗嗤噗嗤的。  
我们都要到达顶点，感觉即将有什么东西喷涌而出。  
「奥森，我能……」  
「射进来，我亲爱的……盖伦。」  
他的眼神好温柔。我甚至从来没有见过这样的眼神，澄澈、纯净、温柔。就像和煦的阳光洒在我身上，  
学校、公司、法庭，我见过无数冷漠、厌恶、敌意的视线，却从来没有感受过如此令人沉醉而温暖的目光。  
这是种说不清道不明的感受。  
我爱他。或许我的情感里还充斥着盖伦的矛盾、愤怒，但就我的意识、我的灵魂而言，我知道自己真的很爱他。

好早以前看过有人对他的评价，说他杀人如麻、丧心病狂，杀了无辜的研究员，俯瞰圣城毁灭说着真美。说的也没错。  
但这并不妨碍我喜欢他，甚至让我对他更加着迷。喜欢这个人，喜欢他的身体，喜欢他的思想。  
人们恋慕着金钱与权力，谁都想尝尝胜利的滋味。何况，帝国、新共、叛军、一秩，不过是立场不同，理念不一罢了。哪个政权不是建立在鲜血、革命与死亡之上的呢。

想到这里我又吻了他，这一次轻柔温和，我甚至眯起眼睛近看着他。  
接吻的时候，我把精液全都射进了他的身体，他的腿攀上我的腰，和我同时高潮，把体液射到我的小腹处。  
灯光下白里透红的身体，骄傲的白孔雀伏在我身下红着脸喘息的样子，无论是这个场面还是他现在的状态。  
Beautiful beyond prescription.  
就像轰炸杰达的那一天，毁灭的光芒映照在他蓝色的眼睛里，地狱中的天国一般。

我想起来日语里有两个意思相近的词，「きれい」和「美しい」，翻译过来都是美。但如果要拿来形容他的话，大概就是「美しい」了。  
美好，圣洁，从内到外。

我松开他的手，用指尖沾了些他射在我小腹上的精液，转而去涂到他粉红色的嘴唇上，真是最色情的唇釉了。  
在指甲刚刚触碰到被吻得红肿的嘴唇时，他微微张口，让部分液体滑进口腔，然后用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看我。  
我惊异于自己身体的反应，才刚刚射完就又重新勃起。虽然这场面确实是视觉盛宴，但也不至于让我那么有反应。所以……这来自盖伦？  
【这不会是你的反应吧？】  
一边对意识中的盖伦说，一边又涂了些精液到他胸前的红点上。  
【疯子，变态……你他妈的，适可而止！】盖伦终于吼了我，可我怎么感觉他的语气怪怪的，也不像多生气。  
还不是因为自己也有反应了。  
【适可而止？我看克伦尼克也不会答应吧。】我嘲讽道，然后就听不见他的声音。  
克伦尼克在我底下哼哼唧唧，好像在抗议方才的分心，用双腿蹭着我的大腿根。  
「抱歉，亲爱的。」  
我低头轻轻咬住红点，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，他把手放在我背上，在我稍微用劲撕咬的时候，他的指甲在我的后背留下了红色的印记。  
唾液和精液混合在他的乳尖上，吮吸过后更加肿胀挺立，我捏了捏红色的乳头，克伦尼克立刻仰起头喘着气。  
「盖伦，盖伦……啊……」他的手抓住了我的大臂，掐得很紧，我都能看见指甲盖在手臂上留下的月牙形印子。  
看来乳尖很敏感。真不知道是天生的还是被别人捏出来的，或者是他自己。  
我亲了亲他的额头，问他还要不要。他却直接用身体回复我，一把把我推到床头，在我还没坐稳的时候，就主动地抬起屁股，一手扶着我的阴茎对准自己湿乎乎的小洞，大腿成M姿势，慢慢坐下来。  
「嗯……」  
这个姿势能让阴茎埋得很深，进入时，他的脸颊更红了，声音也提高了许多。  
他坐到一半的时候实在受不住，趴在我的肩膀上喘气，大腿上的肉随之颤抖着。  
我克制住想直接贯穿他的冲动，一手抚摸他的肩胛骨和脊背，一手捋开他因为汗湿而挡在眼睛上的头发 ，注视着他的眼睛。  
「放松点，别怕。」  
我感觉包裹着下身的软肉松了松，他继续努力着把身体往下沉，溢出几声苦涩的喘息。  
他这样腰应该会很疼的。虽然有些心疼，但我很想看他在我身上操着自己的样子。  
我看他很热，脖颈与额头都布满汗珠。于是一手搂住他的背，一手拿起床头的遥控器调低了室温。  
他不再压着我的肩膀，转而和我对视。我看见他眼里的热忱和欲火，从冰蓝的双眼透露出来。  
我大概也是相似的神情了。疯狂、燥热、欲火焚身。我从来没有像今天这样兴奋过，从大脑到身体，一切的一切。  
盖伦会这样看他吗？我很好奇。假如他们真的上过床，盖伦会怎么看他呢？  
「盖伦……」他一边喊着盖伦的名字，一边开始撑起腿，慢慢坐起来。我双手扶着他的腰，让他可以省力一点，同时也喊出他的名字。  
克伦尼克撑起一个笑容，眯着着眼睛，加快了上下的速度。  
我看到他翘起的阴茎，双手包裹在上面，轻轻挤压，又让身上的人发出几声舒适的喘息。  
克伦尼克的身体里紧致而温暖，在他一声尖叫后，我的手被他的精液沾湿。我太喜欢看他高潮时的样子了，现在他的身体完全酥软下来，我也感觉快到了，按住他的肩膀，把他推倒在床上，抽插了几下就又射进他的体内。

我退出他的身体，克伦尼克后穴里溢出的精液顺着他的大腿流到床单上，他仰躺在床上喘气，蓝眼睛是湿润的。我也躺在他身边，拉着他的一只手，又一次对他说我爱他。  
有一瞬间我想永远留在这个世界，留在他身边，死亡才能把我们分开。可我又想到他们之间的悲剧，克伦尼克的结局，唯一能做到竟然只是握紧他的手。

等我们都平息下来，我扶着克伦尼克进了浴室。  
「盖伦，你帮我。」他抓住我的手腕，拿着撒娇的语气对我说。我甚至没经过任何思考就点了头。  
浴缸里的水漫过膝盖，克伦尼克趴在浴缸边缘，头枕着手。  
浴室里的灯很亮，白光下他的身体上全是被我啃咬吮吸的红印，从脖颈到锁骨，从腰窝到脊背。  
真美。  
我把手指伸进他的后穴抠挖的时候，他又高潮了几次。完事之后，他彻底瘫在浴缸的一头，却依旧是含情脉脉地看着我。  
他在浴缸里泡着，让我命人进来换床单。看来他们之间的关系在伊杜已经是半公开了，也可以说明盖伦的确碰过他，但估计是不情愿的。  
他今天的兴奋真令人心疼。

最后我把他横抱上床，床单已经换过，干燥舒适。我的手肘枕在他的头下，直到碰到枕头才轻轻拿开。他穿着白色的丝质睡衣，因为泡澡而面颊微红。  
「盖伦……」他想开口问什么，却又吞吞吐吐说不出来。  
「我们一起睡吧。」我猜他大概想和我，和盖伦同枕而眠，却又担心被拒绝。  
克伦尼克怔了怔，对我勾起嘴角，然后侧躺在床上，侧脸枕在白色枕头上。我把被子盖在他身上，空调调高到原来的温度，免得他着凉。然后我也挤进他的被窝，面朝他躺下。

「盖伦，你这么……哭了？」  
哭了？有吗？我抹了抹眼角，确实湿湿的。克伦尼克像做错事的孩子，眼神躲闪，咬着嘴唇。  
我想除了面对盖伦，克伦尼克，骄傲的帝国白孔雀，不会再对任何人露出这样的表情。  
「诶，没事没事，刚刚有灰掉进眼睛了。」我赶紧把台灯关上，让房间里变得漆黑，然后靠他更近一些，让他放心，我就在他身边，不会离开。  
我听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声，克伦尼克平稳的呼吸声，还有空调风的声音。  
我伸出一只手搂住他的肩膀，然后在黑暗里吻了他的额头。  
「晚安，奥森。」  
「晚安，盖伦。」

在此之前，我从来没有和任何人如此亲密过。为了满足生理需要而无趣的一夜情，那些人生路上的匆匆过客，敌人，朋友。

把克伦尼克搂在怀中，竟然更加心痛。想起一句歌词。  
「为你付出那么多，你却从来没有感动过。」

这次是我哭了。

————

克伦尼克离开伊杜后，盖伦开始想办法让我离开他的身体。我可以选择不控制他的身体，这样他可以方便研究。  
虽然离开挺可惜的，但知道所有结局的我，也没有勇气在这个世界走下去。  
帝国末路，喜欢的角色一个个死亡。我接受不了。  
我就静静待在盖伦的意识里，看他算一些像是数学啊量子物理之类的东西，反正也什么都看不懂。

【你的阴谋得逞了。】有天晚上，我思索了很久，准备跟盖伦说这事，或许能改变他的想法。  
【你在死星上设计的缺陷，设计图纸被叛军拿到，最后他们毁了死星，塔金总督也死在爆炸中。】  
盖伦沉默一阵，回我，【那……克伦尼克呢？】  
【你成功害死了他。情报泄露，被死星的光束炸死在斯卡里夫。】  
【不过，既然你并不关心他，我想跟你讲的也不是这个。你的女儿，琴，为了把这个情报送给叛军，也死在斯卡里夫的轰炸中。简而言之就是，她为了叛军，为了这个情报，牺牲了。】  
我想即便他不在乎克伦尼克，自己女儿，stardust，还是在意的。为了他所同情的叛军，让自己的女儿年纪轻轻就丧命，这简直就是毫无意义。叛军值得他付出这么多，值得他女儿的性命？  
【帝国的确是强权统治、问题重重，但帝国覆灭后，叛军组成的新共和国，也没给银河系带来什么太平盛世。饥荒、蓄奴、战争，无论在哪个世界，你的世界也好，我那个世界也罢，纠纷与争端，都是刻在人类骨子里的东西。】  
【她本可以好好活着，你也一样。不过你现在还有拯救这一切的机会，怎么做你自己知道。】  
他可以什么都不在乎，但对于他的骨肉至亲，他的女儿，我想他还是放不下。

他一句话都没有回我。大概是内心纠结了。

一个月后的某天，在我的意识还没有清醒时，我看到了那道刺眼白光。  
他成功了。

我回到了公司，还是那张谈判桌，还有落地窗。窗外雨淅淅沥沥，没有打雷闪电，面前又是那些熟悉的面孔。  
「第37条，协议管辖。」  
我明明在那里待了一个月之久，现在就感觉像只过了一瞬间，我甚至记得刚刚自己在会议室说了什么。  
可我不相信这只是一个梦。

如果盖伦真的能好好对他就好了。

你不该爱他的。


End file.
